


On a Scar (Kissing Prompts )

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: 8/2/2018





	On a Scar (Kissing Prompts )

“Maker, have I told you you are beautiful?”

Alistair cooed as he pulled Sylvas closer to him under the heavy furs. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She was so practical and yet he made her feel like a foolish maiden from some wistful fairytale. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought to have loved a human. Yet here he was, handsome and gentle. Always at her side with a sweet smile or an encouraging word. 

“You may have mentioned that once or twice.”

He took both of her hands into one of his and brought them to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers. She tried to squirm away, an attempt hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks but he used his free arm to pull her closer.

“Well it’s true and you know it! I was wondering, you have this scare right here,” he placed a soft kiss on the bumpy crescent shaped mark on her wrist, “What’s that from?”

“Oh that, it isn’t much of a story. A wolf had been stalking our camp; killing off our halla and I decide to put an end to it. I was young, still an apprentice eager to prove myself. I did not wish for anyone else to get hurt so I told no one. Lucky for me Tamlen followed me like a shadow at that age. He had figured out my plan and kepted close while I hunted. I had my shot lined up and then it lunged at me. Had Tamlen not acted quickly I would have likely lost this hand. It was impulsive and foolish of me.”

“It’s odd to think of you doing anything impulsive, pragmatic thing that you are,” He brushed the dark curls from her face, “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You were trying to protect your clan, you put others before yourself and that certainly sounds like you.”


End file.
